In manufacturing semiconductor devices on a wafer, a temperature of the wafer influences acceptance and/or annealing of atoms and/or ions used in ion implantation to form doping agents.
Conventionally, a chuck that supports the wafer during ion implantation is cooled in order to remove thermal energy induced by the impinging ions. However, there are some applications that require a heated chuck in order to establish a certain wafer temperature during processing. Chuck heating can induce undesired mechanical stress to the wafer though. In addition, further wafer heating may need to be limited to temperatures sufficiently low not to endanger a stability of structures formed on the wafer in previous manufacturing steps. An implementation of an ion implantation requiring elevated wafer temperature can even be precluded from some processes. For example, a thin wafer glued to a glass carrier might be barred from the afore-described ion implantation technique. Using a chuck as a source of heat, the heat would need to propagate through the glass carrier, a glue layer, a structure layer if present, a substrate layer, and a presently processed structure layer that faces the ion source, before reaching the portion of material that is to accept dopants from the ion source. However, since a typical glue layer must not be exposed to temperatures typical in conventional ion implantation, such ion implantation cannot be used.
It may be desirable to provide an apparatus for use in manufacturing semiconductor devices that improves on conventional apparatus.
It might also be desirable to provide a method of ion implantation for use in manufacturing semiconductor devices that improves on conventional methods.